Big Love Adagio
by Claire Von Hammesmark
Summary: Summary: Después de la calma se avecina una tormenta. Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, deberán hacer frente a su destino aún cuando ello implique sacrificios. Versión Live-action de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars con las Outer Senshi.
1. Overture

Summary: Después de la calma se avecina una tormenta. Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, deberán hacer frente a su destino aún cuando ello implique sacrificios. Versión _Live-action_ de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars con las Outer Senshi.

_Disclaimer:_

_Bishōjo Senshi Sailormoon_ y Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live action serie) así como todos sus personajes son _propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi. _

El presente fanfic se sitúa en los meses posteriores a los eventos ocurridos durante la serie _live action_ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Los personajes principales son Haruka y Michiru. Las Outer Senshi tendránun papel preponderante en el desarrollo de la trama. Se retoman algunas situaciones de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

A efectos de la narrativa en este fanfic la identidad civil de _Haruka Tenoh_ es masculina. Mientras que, en su _alter ego_ como _Sailor Uranus _será femenina.

Act. I

_Overture_

_Haruka's POV_

"_El mar ondea inquieto. Se acerca el momento. 810-4/ Okura Tokyo. 22:30"_ El mensaje era conciso. La escritura, fina e impecable. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios. El nombre del remitente no era un misterio. Sí… durante días había esperado obtener un _pretexto razonable_ para reunirse con ella y escapar del ajetreo cotidiano, aunque todo fuese en el más completo secretismo. Por ahora al menos, habían acordado que así sería.

Ciertamente, vivir encumbrado como una figura pública implicaba no pocos sacrificios. De ello era consciente Haruka Tenoh, el aclamado piloto de la F1 que a decir de la prensa, _"Constituía una verdadera promesa para la máxima categoría del automovilismo en el mundo"_.

Al paso del tiempo y armado de paciencia, había conseguido sortear muchos de los _inconvenientes_ de la fama y el renombre. Por desgracia, la vida no siempre rinde los frutos que de ella se esperan y, tan incompresible como llega a ser por momentos, depara a unos cuantos _afortunados,_ azarosas coincidencias que acaban por convertirse en destino. En definitiva, encarnar a una _Sailor Scout_ fue una posibilidad que jamás contempló. Hacer frente al destino, no obstante, era algo ineludible. Al vaivén de una delicada brisa marina su destino lo alcanzó.

Continuará….

Queridos lectores:

recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, compártanla.


	2. When the sun goes down

_Disclaimer:_

_Bishōjo Senshi Sailormoon_ y Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live action serie) así como todos sus personajes son _propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi. _

El presente fanfic se sitúa en los meses posteriores a los eventos ocurridos durante la serie _live action_ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Los personajes principales son Haruka y Michiru. Las Outer Senshi tendránun papel preponderante en el desarrollo de la trama. Se retoman algunas situaciones de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

A efectos de la narrativa en este fanfic la identidad civil de _Haruka Tenoh_ es masculina. Mientras que, en su _alter ego_ como _Sailor Uranus _será femenina

_Act. II_

_When the sun goes down_

Michiru's POV

La Bahía de Tokyo vista desde el balcón de la suite 810-4 del _Hotel Okura_ era siempre un espectáculo fascinante para ella. La luz de la luna derramándose sobre las profundas aguas del mar le confería a la escena ese toque de ensueño que tantas veces le inspiró una tremenda nostalgia. Un soplo de viento acarició su rostro, colándose después entre su ondulada cabellera. En aquel preciso instante sonrió satisfecha. Él no tardaría en llegar. De ello podía estar segura.

A Michiru Kaioh, joven _prodigio_ del violín, la soledad jamás le resultó incómoda. Por el contrario, creía haber desarrollado a fuerza de costumbre, un agudo sentido de introspección y _grácil estoicismo_. Su pasión por el arte y la música como medios de expresión eran, en estricto sentido, su único vínculo tangible con la realidad.

La _celebridad_ que su magistral talento interpretativo había despertado en los altos círculos era una consecuencia de la que –en caso posible- habría prescindido con gusto. Sus esfuerzos debían enfocarse en una misión sumamente trascendental. Una oscura amenaza se cernía sobre la Tierra de forma inminente. Era el momento de actuar.

-Sabes, desearía navegar algún día en el mar de tus pensamientos- Murmuró en su oído una voz masculina, rodeando su cintura en un abrazo posesivo. Respirar el aroma era un placer reservado para él.

-Llegas tarde, Tenoh-san. Algo inusual en ti, debo decir.- Respondió la princesa de los mares encarando al apuesto joven con una sonrisa lacónica.

-No ha sido culpa mía. A decir verdad, llegar hasta aquí fue bastante sencillo. Pasar inadvertido… una verdadera proeza.- Le aseveró el corredor con aire displicente para después dirigir una mirada curiosa a la botella de champagne _Armand de Brignac_ que yacía intacta sobre una mesilla de servicio.

-No tenía idea de que estábamos celebrando algo. ¿Debí traer flores?- Soltó en tono sarcástico. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para bromear pero, la notoria preocupación que emanaba de su compañera no era algo que supiera cómo manejar.

-Olvidemos las galanterías, Haruka. Conoces perfectamente el motivo de esta reunión.- Espetó la violinista con suma seriedad. –Puedo sentir una poderosa energía cósmica acercándose a la Tierra. La visión que apareció en el talismán no fue del todo clara, pero considero que debemos mantenernos en alerta permanente.

-¿A caso tenemos otra opción?- Personalmente creo que tal vez estamos precipitando conclusiones, si en verdad…- Tuvo que silenciar sus palabras. Michiru lo miraba ahora con incredulidad.

-¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas? – Hizo una breve pausa, intentado conservar la calma.

-Perdonarás la crudeza de mis palabras Michiru, pero quizás no estoy del todo interesado en arriesgar mi futuro para enfrentar una _amenaza_ de la que tras meses enteros de _visiones _e incontables reuniones furtivas para intercambiar información, apenas tenemos lo que yo diría, son vagos indicios.

Ciertamente, las palabras de Haruka contenían una buena dosis de realidad y es que, resignarse a abandonar los sueños y anhelos que habían forjado su idea del porvenir era algo doloroso. Aún así, no podía comprender su actitud ¿Había olvidado su promesa?

- La misión que nos fue encomendada habrá de cumplirse a cualquier costo. Si tu deseo es continuar huyendo. Créeme, no seré yo quien te detenga. –

Pronunciar cada una de éstas palabras le produjo un enorme sufrimiento. Es cierto, a Michiru Kaioh la soledad jamás le resultó incómoda. El mundo que la rodeaba era incapaz de comprender sus sentimientos, de mirar a través de sus ojos. Haruka, sin embargo, era muy distinto a los demás. Ante él su alma estaba siempre al descubierto. La complementaba.

-Michiru, no quise decir que…- Una vez más su falta tacto había jugado en su contra. En ese instante sonó el móvil de Michiru. Era su representante, quien a juzgar por el número de llamadas, estaba muy angustiada. Claro, la prodigiosa señorita Kaioh no podía desaparecer de improviso sin que al menos alguien le pidiese una explicación.

- Es tarde. Te veré después- Señaló la mujer de ondulada cabellera, dispuesta a marcharse sin mirar a su interlocutor.

-Por favor aguarda.- Dijo el arrepentido piloto reteniendo a Michiru por el brazo, sin que ésta última opusiera demasiada resistencia. –Yo… es decir…jamás insinué que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado. ¿Lo sabes, no es así?-Continuó. Esta vez cercándose lentamente a la guerrera de Neptuno para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

-Por un momento pensé que así era.- Una sonrisa de plenitud iluminó su rostro. De nueva cuenta el sonido de un móvil irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- Le interrogó Haruka, depositando en el hombro descubierto de la sirena una sensual caricia.

-No lo creo.- Su rostro denotaba complicidad.

Continuará…

Queridos lectores:

Recuerden que su opinión es muy valiosa. Compártanla.

Agradezco de manera especial a _Alexia_ por sus comentarios.


	3. Masquerade

_Disclaimer:_

_Bishōjo Senshi Sailormoon_ y Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live action serie) así como todos sus personajes son _propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi. _

El presente fanfic se sitúa en los meses posteriores a los eventos ocurridos durante la serie _live action_ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Los personajes principales son Haruka y Michiru. Las Outer Senshi tendránun papel preponderante en el desarrollo de la trama. Se retoman algunas situaciones de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

A efectos de la narrativa en este fanfic la identidad civil de _Haruka Tenoh_ es masculina. Mientras que, en su _alter ego_ como _Sailor Uranus _será femenina

En esta ocasión agradezco de manera especial a _Manzalito, Alexia y Aidan Ross_ por sus gratificantes comentarios. Este capítulo queda dedicado a ustedes.

Act. III

_Masquerade _

Parte I

Haruka's POV

La hipocresía nunca fue una virtud. Pero, ya que las circunstancias le obligaban a dominar el engañoso y complejo arte de la etiqueta social, Haruka Tenoh no tuvo más remedio que asentir con una sonrisa _cuasi_ genuina cuando una semana antes, su agencia de patrocinio le informó que habría de asistir a una mascarada de beneficencia. Los motivos eran bastante obvios: una celebridad siempre podía _servirse _de éstas ocasiones para afianzar su popularidad y mostrar su _lado humano_ al público. El altruismo, dicho de otra forma, era a efectos prácticos, un fin secundario.

La concurrencia era obligadamente selecta. Talento, dinero y poder reunidos en la más lujosa de las residencias en Tokyo. Las murmuraciones y el lenguaje _entre líneas_ flotaban en el aire.

-¡Tenoh-san, que grata sorpresa!- Exclamó una mujer de alta estatura y cabellera pelirroja. Su rostro cubierto por un ingenioso antifaz de medio perfil con motivos dorados permitía adivinar una sonrisa afable. Su nombre: Elsa Grey. Capitana del equipo olímpico de atletismo.

-Y pensar que por un segundo creí pasar desapercibido- Bromeó, no sin un breve suspiro de mera resignación. Se conocían desde hacía un par de años, compartían aficiones y tal vez uno que otro flirteo inocente.

-Me temo que eso sería imposible.- Replicó ella, intentando contener una risilla. –En realidad, fue Takeda-san quien me contó que vendrías. – Añadió. -¿Cómo va todo?, escuché que estás a punto de firmar un contrato con una escudería europea.

-Nunca es bueno atender a simples rumores. Por ahora no hay nada decidido.- Aseveró con serenidad logrado esquivar el tema. Si las visiones de Michiru eran lo suficientemente confiables, pensar a largo plazo era algo por demás ambicioso. –Pero dime, ¿será posible que una joven tan hermosa se halle sin compañía?- Preguntó con una mezcla de extrañeza y galantería.

-¿Acaso intentas seducirme?- Respondió la joven atleta siguiendo la pauta del juego, entretenida.

-Probablemente… todo depende. ¿Tengo una oportunidad?- Prosiguió Haruka, tomando la mano de su amiga para depositar un suave beso.

-Oh, basta…. harás que me sonroje. Además, quiero presentarte a alguien. Anda, ven conmigo.

Su impresión no pudo ser mayúscula. Debió suponer que ella asistiría también. ¡Claro!, era algo tan lógico, y _tan_ natural, que por un instante se lamentó de su propia ingenuidad. Para su enorme fortuna, detrás de la elegante máscara que portaba difícilmente alguien podría adivinar su expresión.

-Permíteme presentarte a la talentosa violinista Michiru Kaioh, de quien me confieso ferviente admiradora. ¡Ah!, y por supuesto, su representante, Ryuuichi Nakajima.

-Haruka Tenoh, a su servicio.- Espetó dirigiéndose a Michiru con suma seriedad para luego inclinarse en formal reverencia, ignorando por completo la angulosa y suspicaz mirada del tal Nakajima quien a su juicio no ocultaba sus intentos por rendir sobrada pleitesía a la ninfa de los mares.

-Es un placer conocerle.- Respondió la melodiosa e inconfundible voz de Michiru quien a juzgar por lo imperturbable de su semblante, estaba más que dispuesta a aparentar de forma admirable que Haruka era un completo _desconocido_. Desde el primer momento en que sus destinos se cruzaron -y superada la fase de negación por parte de él- las reglas que mantendrían para cumplir con su misión habían sido estipuladas a detalle. Nadie debía ser capaz de vincularlos en forma alguna de esta forma, si alguno de los dos quedaba al descubierto o moría en cumplimiento de su deber, el peso de la misión recaería sobre los hombros del otro. Para ello no había excusas o pretextos que valieran.

Al principio resultó de lo más sencillo. Al paso del tiempo la situación se salió de control al menos en lo privado. ¿Cómo evitar que un vínculo surgiera entre quienes eran almas gemelas? Sin importar cuánto lucharan contra aquel sentimiento era imposible no doblegarse ante un amor que había sido de capaz de trascender tiempo y espacio. Tener vidas paralelas era ya una simple minucia.

-Elsa me ha contado que es usted piloto de la F1. Debe usted ser tan veloz como el viento.- Comentó Michiru. Un destello malicioso pero imperceptible surcó sus labios.

-Desearía que así fuera. Por desgracia… no poseo ese talento.- Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente. Casi le pareció escuchar la voz de su sirena palpitando en su mente diciendo: "Mientes."

-Ahora, si nos disculpan aún debemos saludar a Mr. Glascott. Nos veremos después.- Dicho lo cual, Michiru desapareció del brazo de su acompañante entre la multitud.

-¿No es encantadora?- Preguntó Elsa, con tono ensimismado.

- Temo no haberle agradado lo suficiente a tu amiga.- Soltó Haruka con sarcasmo. Tenía que mantener la fachada.

-No lo tomes como algo personal. Michiru suele mantener cierta distancia con todo el mundo, pero te aseguro que tiene un buen corazón.-

-Ya lo creo que sí.

Continuará…

Queridos lectores:

Recuerden que su opinión es muy valiosa. Compártanla.

¡Gracias!


End file.
